Accidental Discoveries
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Ranma is troubled by what he had found in his mother's house. He's unsure of how to handle it. However, the more he finds out, the more he realizes he'll have to do something about it.
1. Not the best beginning

Accidental Discoveries: Not the best beginning

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ranma 1/2. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

It was a very average day...well...as average as it was going to get in the Furinkan district of Tokyo, Japan. It was one of those rare quiet days where...the only attack was from Kuno against Ranma Saotome...who easily dispatched him. Classes were the same as always. Their Ki-stealing teacher Hinako was well...as childish as ever...and the ever popular crude comments about Ranma, and the fiancée squad. There was one thing bothering him. That was why his mom, Nodoka, was hell bent on him proving his manhood. Still...he still felt a duty to at least go check up on her. She did back off of her debt to have Ranma and Genma...commit seppuku. Either way, Ranma ended up waiting for the end of the day. He yawned, as the bell rang. He just blew past everybody and got to the gate. Akane was there. She did notice that Ranma was troubled.

"Ranma...what's going on?" Akane asked quite concerned.

"I'm not sure," Ranma said.

"You better figure this out, because Kasumi's taking us to dinner tonight!" Akane warned.

"I should go get my mom, right?" he asked attentively.

"Yes...you should," Akane said bitterly.

"I'll be right back then!" Ranma said.

He ran to his mother's house. He dreaded coming here because there were way too many bad memories that came from here. Sure things weren't easy at the Tendo house, but it wasn't all that bad either. He sighed as he stopped by the house and he let himself in. He called out to his mom, to see if she was in. It was quiet, too quiet. He looked to see if she was some where around. He knew that even she would have wanted peace and quiet. Ranma came into the living room and saw an envelope with the name of another man on them. He ignored it, at first, and went to the bedroom. She wasn't there. She must have been out doing something. He came back and the envelope was on the table.

"What's this?" Ranma asked to himself.

He opened up the envelope, and he was beyond shocked. These were photographs of his mother in rather...seductive poses. He thought about this for a moment. At no time that he remembered that his mother actually did something like this. In fact if anything, Genma was the one who almost always tried, but then gave up when she decided she'd not want to do anything. Even then, Genma thought it was just bad. Ranma took the pictures and he left the house. He put them in his backpack. He couldn't even try to show these pictures to anybody. Much less Akane...he knew she would take things out of proportion. He knew he was in a bad spot. He came back home. He quickly went to go change. He kept the pictures on his person. He also looked through his wallet. He saved up some money from doing some odd jobs. Still he checked because he knew that he would have a problem if anybody stole his money. He came downstairs where Nabiki was waiting.

"You're taking you're sweet time," Nabiki admonished. "You sure you don't want to eat?"

"Considering the alternative..." Ranma said, though it was a slam against Akane's cooking.

"Right...hurry along everybody's waiting," Nabiki warned.

"Fine, I'm coming," Ranma answered.

'I wonder what's with him," Nabiki thought. 'He's definitely not himself.'

Ranma joined the group and went to dinner. They did end up going to the restaurant that Cologne owned. Akane internally cursed because she didn't want to deal with Shampoo, and Ranma didn't want to deal with her, Cologne...or the always near-blind Mousse. Cologne greeted everybody and sat them down. She knew it wasn't the time, or place to cause trouble. To the contrary, she knew this was the time and place to at least try to make a little money. She smiled and spoke up to the group. She noticed a certain perverted gnome wasn't there. She sighed. She knew what he was up to.

"Hello everybody," Cologne said, "Welcome to the Cat Café."

"Hello, Cologne," Genma said, "I hope you're doing well this evening."

"I'm doing well," Cologne said, "It's been a brisk day today."

"Hello, Cologne," Ranma greeted, trying to hide his anger, "how are you?"

"I'm well son-in-law," she said. "Let's get you all to your tables."

Cologne realized something was wrong. She decided not to pursue it now. However, she decided that she'd have to talk to Ranma. She also noticed that Nabiki looked a bit worried for Ranma. This was rare. It is true that Nabiki did take things to her advantage...even to the point of selling information, or straight-up blackmail. Nabiki decided she was going to talk to Ranma in the Dojo after breakfast. She also wanted no interlopers to muck things up. Once the dinner came, Ranma forced himself to eat. After all, this wasn't a rare time where the group ate out. This was a rare time where everything just was quiet. Shampoo noticed and she turned to Cologne for guidance. Her time in Japan, her speaking has become more pronounced like Colognes.

"Great grandma, what's going on?" Shampoo asked.

"Something is troubling son-in-law," Cologne said seriously. "It's actually not Akane this time."

"Oh...what are we going to do?" Shampoo asked.

"I'll have to get him to tell me what's going on," she answered. "There must be something serious if he's trying to hide his emotions."

"I've finished cleaning the bathrooms," Mousse said. He had to change his clothing.

"Good," Cologne said, "you have the dishes next."

"I don't mind the dishes...it's the pots and pans that kill," Mousse said honestly.

"You're right..." Cologne started.

"I'll be quiet now and go sweep outside," Mousse said, grabbing the broom.

'Well, he learned,' Cologne thought. 'I was going to agree with him.'

After the dinner and the bill was paid up the group went home. Mousse noticed Ranma was beyond angry. He decided he better not set him off. That is, he really didn't want to deal with the wrath of Saotome, and Cologne. He also didn't want to piss off Shampoo to the point where she'd kill him. He sighed and he went to the kitchen to do the dishes. He still had to do the pots and pans, but it was easier since it was closing time. He saw Cologne and he spoke up to her. He really knew what Ranma was capable of, but he knew that he was very angry over something. He spoke up bluntly.

"What's Saotome upset about?" Mousse asked. "I haven't seen him all day because of work."

"That's a good question," Cologne said. "Shampoo and I noticed the same."

"If Genma made him that upset...he probably should leave Japan under a new identity," Mousse guessed grimly. Even he knew of Genma's exploits.

"He'd done that long ago just for teaching son-in-law the cat fist," Cologne spoke up. "It's something more sinister than that."

"Yikes...did Nabiki find something _that_ embarrassing and is holding over his head?"

"No, even Nabiki was troubled," Cologne said.

"We better find out, because it will cause serious trouble," Mousse answered concerned.

"Actually...I think I might have an idea on how to get him alone," Cologne said. "I cannot have you mucking up the works."

"If Shampoo has a ton of deliveries, that would work out...I can split with her."

Cologne nodded. That plan was set. However, at the Dojo, Ranma just was sitting in the corner. He was out of it, to the point where Akane really didn't want to train with him. He had the pictures...it just felt like something was wrong. Nabiki came in. She was hoping she could at least try to find out what's troubling Ranma. If it was major, but nobody she knew was involved...she probably could have profited from it. That wasn't going to be the case.


	2. The First Step

Accidental Discoveries: The First Step

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ranma 1/2. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Nabiki took a seat next to Ranma. She saw the pictures and she turned green. That sick feeling was something that he had earlier in the day. Ranma looked up to her quietly, and he realized he had to tell somebody. Nabiki at this point was the best one. Of course, she was known to profit off of others misfortunes, and fortunes. However, this was one situation she had zero profit from. After all, this was Ranma's mother. She also knew that this would devastate everything that went on. This also included his engagement to Akane. Nabiki really felt like she was about to vomit as she looked over the racy pictures of Nodoka. This woman was a potential mother-in-law.

"When did you find this?" Nabiki asked in pure shock.

"I found them just this afternoon," Ranma answered.

"These were supposed to been for your father?" Nabiki asked.

"Nope, here's the envelope," Ranma returned. The envelope had the characters of the name of another guy.

"I hope she's not doing what I think she's doing," Nabiki said horrified.

"I hope not either," Ranma said. "I can't just straight out say what I found."

"That I understand," Nabiki said. "You know I can't even do anything about it."

"Which is why I trust you to keep these safe," Ranma said bluntly. He knew she had zero profit from them.

"Wait...aren't you afraid that I'd do something with them?" Nabiki asked.

"No, I know you won't do anything that you won't profit from...and you certainly won't profit from this."

She nodded. She took the pictures and the envelope. She knew she had to put them in a special lock box when the time came. She sighed. She now felt for Ranma. This was something that just messed up the status quo. They both left the Dojo. Ranma knew, however, there would be a huge misunderstanding. In fact...he was certain of it. These were the days where he just wanted to just sleep on the roof and not have to deal with anybody. Of course little did he know that things were about to get way out of hand the next morning. During his training, he was a lot more violent against Genma. After everybody was at the table...and Ranma and Genma were cleaned up...things started as normal.

"Ranma what the hell is your problem?" Akane asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Ranma answered, a bit harshly.

"Are you thinking of those floozies?" She asked just as harshly.

'Oh no...if only Akane knew...' Nabiki thought as she got up.

"If I were...would I even _admit_ to it...?" Ranma asked bluntly.

Before Akane could even react, Ranma went to go gather his books. Of course, Akane would be waiting for him. She wasn't going to let this one go. She continued to grill him exactly on why he came in from the dojo with Nabiki. Of course, she was unaware that Tatewaki Kuno was nearby. Ranma frowned. He really didn't have any time to deal with this guy. If anything, it felt like he was holding a 5-year-old Kuno away with his right arm. Kuno meanwhile...he just was trying to keep up with Ranma who, even on his worst day, was still faster (save for playing dirty jumping him for the Cat-fist incident he instigated, and also the cooking contest).

"Saotome...you...foul...fiend..." Kuno tried to exclaim he was too tired out.

"Kuno, I'm in zero mood today," Ranma said, giving fair warning.

"You're...going to...DIE!" Kuno said with one final burst of energy.

That didn't work out for him at all. All Ranma had to do was punch him dead in vital areas making him go down...embarrassing him in front of all of the other clubs. They all accepted that Akane was not available to them and moved on. Kuno meanwhile...had to get dragged to the nurse's station Ranma meanwhile went to class. He just was on time (the same with Akane) as the fight didn't take so long. Akane still wanted to know what was on Ranma's mind. Another who wanted to see what was going was Ukyo. She noticed that Ranma avoided her like the plague the past couple of days. She knew something was up. He ordinarily would show up at her shop to get an okonomiyaki. She decided to hang back, and follow him to see where he was going to go. Meanwhile the class started, as usual. Ranma tried his hardest to pay attention to the lessons, but Hinako...she noticed and spoke up.

"Saotome...is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" She asked.

"Not really," Ranma said, "I got too much on my mind right now."

"Maybe you should have stayed home, and not wasted your time," Hinako said...giving a shot across the bow.

"I can't afford to," Ranma said, to neutralize her.

"Just...try to pay attention," she said sighing giving up.

Hinako was having her own bad day. It wasn't as major as Ranma's...but it still was bad. It felt like the day dragged on and on. To Ranma, it felt like an eternity. Once the dismissal bell chimed, Ranma got everything back and gathered. Akane did announce to him that she was going to cook dinner to get Kasumi off her feet. That caused Ranma to quickly get out of the vicinity of the school. He knows that Akane is notoriously bad when it comes to making food. Ukyo quietly followed him through the tree tops. She knew that if he heard her...that would have been over. She was genuinely concerned about his well being. She was surprised when she saw him come up to his old house. Ukyo realized that Ranma and Nodoka really didn't get along...especially with the whole Ranko and Mr. Panda charade that got too out of hand. Ranma turned around and he saw Ukyo in her trademarked boy's uniform.

"Ranma, what's going on?" Ukyo asked.

"I don't know," Ranma said. "I found out some things about my mom I wish I hadn't."

"Oh my...I hope things aren't that out of hand," Ukyo answered.

"Since you're here," Ranma said. "Come on."

"Right...I don't know what we're doing here."

"I'm kind of hoping this is a dream...a very bad dream."

"Let's go in before somebody sees us," Ukyo urged.

"She ain't going to be home yet," Ranma said.

They went in, and they looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. Ukyo found a VHS tape in the deck sticking out. It was without a written label. Ranma thought it would be just some soap opera. He popped the tape into the player. He and Ukyo both were surprised by what happened next. Ranma recognized that woman. That was his mother. That was another strange man he didn't know. She's undone that guy's zipper and belt. They gasped out of virtual surprise when they saw Nodoka giving service to this man! Ranma knew this was wrong. He knew that Genma, while he was a lout...he still did right by not trying to sleep around with any outside women. Nodoka's kimono came off, and Ranma stopped the tape. He knew exactly what was going on. He ejected the tape.

"That...was...I don't know how to describe it," Ranma admitted.

"That was your mother?!" Ukyo asked from surprise.

"Yes, that was," Ranma said. "This is very embarrassing."

"I wonder if Genma knows about this..." Ukyo said trailing off.

"He doesn't even know," Ranma said. "I can't tell him because he'd not believe me."

"How many other people know about this?" Ukyo asked.

"Nabiki knows," Ranma said. "As for other tapes...I better find them..."

"Wait you're not going too...?" Ukyo started.

"Hell no...even Nabiki won't cross that line," Ranma answered.

They searched for other tapes. Sure enough they came into a cache of 10 video tapes. This was going to be something tricky to try to watch back at the house. Ukyo suggest he call Nabiki and come to her apartment above her restaurant. They left and ran into Nabiki. Ranma told her they had to get to Ukyo's right away. She nodded. Unlike Akane...she knows what is going on. She had seen the erotic pictures of Nodoka. Ranma didn't realize what was going on. Was it that Nodoka cared but was being reckless...or was she subtly trying to admit something? That was the very thing that was bugging him. Once inside of the apartment, Ukyo got her VHS tape deck out. One by one through the tapes...Ranma was rather disgusted. This was his mom having her way with outside men. Nabiki even went pale.

"What...the fuck...is this?!" Nabiki hissed.

"That's my mom...those pictures...these tapes...things are starting to make sense," Ranma answered.

"This...is just sick!" Nabiki said frustrated.

"What are you going to do now?" Ukyo asked.

"I don't know...I can't take the tapes home..." Ranma said.

"That's too dangerous," Nabiki offered.

"I'll keep them locked away," Ukyo offered. "I feel like I need to shower after that..."

"We all do," Ranma said.

"Though are you sure you want to keep the tapes?" Nabiki asked.

"I'm very sure," Ukyo said.

Ranma sighed and spoke up. "I'm sorry I got you both involved in this."

"No...we put ourselves into this," Ukyo answered.

"Yeah...besides...for right now Ukyo and I are the only ones you can trust."

Ranma nodded. He was certain that his mom had extra of the tapes. He also was sure that this all was getting out of hand really quickly. He knew Ukyo was shocked...but eventually would react after in one of two ways. She'd play it off, or she'd been sick to her stomach. Naturally, Ranma has been sick to his stomach watching the tapes. He knew if he had gone home...things would be rough. This probably was the one time where he wished he could stay away from both houses until he can get things straightened out. Little did he realize, he was going to get an unlikely ally to help him through this quagmire.


	3. Duck Soup

Accidental Discoveries: Duck Soup

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ranma 1/2. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Ranma had left Ukyo's. He left through the back door in case Akane, or anybody else, were there lurking. Nabiki stayed behind. She surely was smart enough to not want to be home when Akane was trying to cook. Ranma needed an ally other than Nabiki (or Ukyo) to talk to. The problem then came who he could trust. With his experience, he had little trust for Kuno, or Ryoga. He barely had trust for Mousse. It was unexpected that he ran into him sweeping the front of the Cat Cafe. He called for Ranma to come in. He knew something was bothering him. He also knew that this was something that would need a different perspective. Mousse didn't know about the pictures, or the tapes. He also knew he couldn't push his luck...lest Cologne got upset and punished him badly.

"Saotome...you look like somebody just caught you off guard," Mousse said bluntly.

"Yeah, that actually did happen twice," Ranma said.

"I know it isn't another martial artist...you'd been in a bad place right now," Mousse answered.

"Honestly...it's this whole thing with my mom," Ranma admitted.

"I kind of figured that would be happening," Mousse returned.

"Do you want the long version, or the short version?"

"I think I have an Idea...but I think you probably should explain."

"Here goes," Ranma said.

Ranma explained all of the events from last night, and this afternoon. Mousse paid serious attention. Cologne was about to splash cold water on him for slacking, but she kept her cool. Ranma got to the first part where he found the photographs of his mother. Naturally, Mousse winced. He knew that was the first sign of cheating. He didn't even have to guess the second step. Saotome, meanwhile, continued to tell him the events of just this afternoon. Mousse was very much surprised to find there were video tapes of his mom doing service to at least one other man. Cologne was visibly shaken when she heard Ranma explain everything. When he was done, Mousse got quite serious.

"Does the old man know?" Mousse asked.

"He doesn't," Ranma said. "Honestly I think if I told him...he'd play it off."

"That's bad," Mousse asked. "Outside of me and Cologne...who else knows?"

"Nabiki and Ukyo are the only two who know," Ranma answered.

"This is some serious stuff...eventually you'll have to confront your parents, because this actually is too serious."

"That's the problem, I don't know exactly when," Ranma said putting his face on the table.

"You stay here...I'll ask Cologne what to do," Mousse said. "I have to get back to work..."

"Hey, Mousse...need help?" Ranma asked.

"I have a ton of dishes that needs to be washed," Mousse answered.

"I'll at least help with the pots and pans."

Mousse knew what Ranma was asking. Cologne tossed him a clean apron and they set to work. Ranma worked quickly and accurately to clean the pots and pans, per Cologne's instructions. Mousse worked very fast to keep the dishes cleaned. He knew the dinner rush was going to come and it was going to be very rough. After, Cologne called them both in the front. She still paid Ranma for helping out. Mousse however, had the rare order to escort Ranma home. She was going to take care of the kitchen. She was old, but she never messed about. Mousse and Ranma returned the aprons and went home. Mousse spoke up quickly.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"Not really...I couldn't even eat my lunch at school," Ranma answered.

"This may be awkward, but we probably should go to Ukyo's..."

"I know I just hope the rush isn't as bad as what Cologne has right now."

"It isn't," Mousse said.

Ukyo saw them. She knew it was awkward as it was going to get. Mousse did tell her that he already knew. She nodded and let them in. Mousse paid up for himself and Ranma. The meal was understandably quiet. It really was understood why it was quiet. Akane came to look for Ranma. However once she came in, she didn't realize how solemn things were. Ranma wasn't even in the mood for an argument. It was far from that situation at all. Akane was going to try to assume the worse, but even Ukyo was quiet. This was something that was concerning. Akane spoke up, hoping to break the silence.

"Ranma...what's going on?" Akane asked.

"I don't know," Ranma answered honestly.

"Something is wrong..." Akane said softly.

"There is," Ranma said.

"What is it?" Akane pressed.

"Would you believe me if I told you straight up?" Ranma asked bluntly.

Akane was taken back. She did realize that she had a habit of rushing in first, but not asking before hand. She felt Ranma's aura was a mixture of anger and sadness. She stopped whatever questioning she had for him. After, Mousse walked Ranma and Akane home. It was very quiet as Ranma decided to just go in. Mousse understood. He decided he wasn't going to try to push his luck. Akane had to let Ranma get some sort of rest. She'd understood if he wanted to skip just for the day tomorrow. Ranma ducked into the dojo to do his homework. This was something he could do to keep his mind off of things. After, he put his homework away, and he went to get some rest...if he could. He didn't want Hinako to chew him out again. This day went by just as slowly. Hinako frowned. She called for Ranma to stay after. He had no choice. After school Ranma came to the class room and took a seat. He saw Hinako sit next to him. He looked up. She had taken Ki from somebody to last through the day. He told her _everything_ and that was to be in strict confidence. Hinako, she turned very pale.

"Your mother did all of that...?" Hinako asked shocked.

"Yup," Ranma answered, "she did."

"No wonder your mind isn't on your work...you need to figure out how to confront it."

"I have no choice," Ranma said grimly. "It seems trouble seems to find me whenever."

"Still...if you need anything at all..." Hinako offered.

"Thank you," Ranma said, "I am sorry for not paying attention in class."

"You're forgiven," Hinako said. "I can understand why you decided to drag yourself here."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"Human nature dictates we can do either one of two things," she started. "We could either face it head on immediately, or think things through."

"I'm choosing to think things through," Ranma said.

"You're free to go," Hinako said gently.

Ranma got up and he gathered his things, and left the classroom. His only thing was to actually go straight home. He knew in his heart of hearts that he shouldn't but for now...he figured Nodoka was getting wise to know what was going on. Her pictures and tapes were missing. Still, even if she didn't know...Ranma was formulating the _why_ to this whole situation. That is...why exactly she was cheating on Genma in the first place. He knew full well that Genma was away for ten long years. He also knew of Genma's debts...there was no way that, which many people could hold out for that much money. Ranma got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He ran home as fast as he could. He was _praying_ that Nabiki was somewhere there. That wasn't going to happen. The house was empty strangely enough. There was a note on the fridge that everybody went out to run errands.

'That makes things easier,' Ranma said. 'I'm just going to go take a bath.'

Before Ranma could make his way towards the bath he saw a note from Kasumi. The plumbing needed repaired. Ranma groaned. It looked like he was going to have to figure something out. He went to his bedroom and sat down on the floor. He needed to talk to Ukyo, Nabiki, or even Mousse and Cologne at this point. This was something that was starting to eat at him. He also knew Hinako was right. He had to do something. He sighed. There was one person he HAD to tell...and that was Genma. A few minutes later, Genma saw Ranma sitting there meditating trying to calm down. He read his aura and it was a bright, hot anger. He sat down and adjusted his glasses.

"What's troubling you, boy?" Genma asked grimly.

"Pops...I found out some very touchy things about mom..." Ranma admitted.

"What is that?" Genma asked.

"I think she's been cheating on you," Ranma stated bluntly.

"I do not believe you," Genma said nearly angry. "Don't you love your mother?!"

Ranma gave Genma a glare that promised death. Genma recoiled when he found he did something wrong. He didn't believe it...or he didn't want to believe it. He left the room to leave Ranma with his thoughts. He went to the kitchen so he can be far away from his son. Soun came in and he looked to Genma. He decided to cheer his lifelong friend up at the bar. It was a little bit too early as Ranma meanwhile heard Akane come in. She was a little bit held up, she knew something was wrong. At this point, Ranma figured out she actually stuck around and heard his conversation with Hinako.

"Did you hear everything?" Ranma asked bluntly.

"I did...I had no idea it was that serious," Akane said. "I wish there was something I could do to help..."

"I think for now...we'll leave it alone," Ranma said sullen.

"Ranma, do you have proof?" Akane asked.

"He has more than proof," Nabiki said. She had her box. "You're coming with us to Ukyo's place."

"What does Ukyo have anything to do with it?" Akane asked.

"Trust me...you'll find out when you get there," Nabiki said. "Plus it'd give Ranma a chance to actually be able to at least shower to calm down."

Akane nodded. Ranma got everything together and he left with the girls. Genma wondered where they were off too in such a rush. At this point, he decided he was going to go to Soun to the bar right away. At Ukyo's, she was busy with the rush. She did allow Ranma and anybody else to come in through the back. That made things easier than just to take time out. She still was on her top form, and kept her head in the game. Still her gut feeling told her that after this she would need to close down to clean up since this would be her slow period and she'd have time to answer whatever questions. She also realized that if Akane was there all bets were off.


	4. The Unbelievable Truth

Accidental Discoveries: The Unbelievable Truth

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ranma 1/2. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

 **Notes:** While I do appreciate reviews...I will have to insist that the reviews must be in English, and must be constructive.

Ranma, Nabiki, and Akane waited up for Ukyo. They knew she was busy, and sat quietly. Akane saw the tape deck, and wondered what Ranma got himself into. Ukyo came up and she wiped the sweat from her brow. The clean up was hard work. She also knew why Ranma and the others were there. There was one other person behind her, Shampoo. Shampoo came by randomly for a quick bite, but saw the doors were locked. She figured something was up. Mousse was back at the Cat Cafe helping out Cologne do the menial chores. Still, Shampoo looked around. She had to keep her cool. She realized exactly where she was at. The silence was very deafening at this point. Ukyo cleared her throat and allowed Shampoo in. Ranma gave a silent nod; he was ready to answer the questions from Akane.

"Ranma...what's with the tape deck?" Akane asked, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Ukyo, do it," Ranma said.

"Right...this isn't exactly rated PG," Ukyo said going to the closet and got the tapes.

"What's going on?" Shampoo asked.

"Nabiki...while she's doing that..." Ranma said.

"I got it," Nabiki said. She opened the lock box.

"They're ready," Ukyo said.

"Before we do that...I believe there's something you need to see Ukyo," Nabiki said.

"I think I already have seen a lot of..." Ukyo started.

"This is what started everything," Ranma said passing the pictures to Ukyo.

"Is that your mother...?" Akane asked finally putting it together.

"It is," Ukyo said grimly.

"This is why Ranma was so down a couple of days ago?" Shampoo asked.

"Exactly," Nabiki said, "I was the first one he came to."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Akane asked, a bit confused, and a bit hurt.

"Akane...would you have believed me?" Ranma asked bluntly.

Akane got quiet. She knew that she could be stubborn at times. She looked at the pictures. She was green in the face. Shampoo noticed. It was something worse that was going to come up. Ranma bluntly explained the tapes that Ukyo had hidden. He couldn't really trust Happosai if he kept them at home. Ranma popped the very first tape he saw yesterday into the player. Akane and Shampoo were beyond shocked when they saw Ranma's mother on the bed seductively...and another man walked into the picture. Akane turned red as a beet. This was something that she knew would make her that nervous. Shampoo was just as shocked.

"Ranma...is that your mother?!" Shampoo asked out of pure shock, surprise, and anger.

"That is," Ranma answered.

"Why is she doing all of this?" Akane asked.

"That part I don't know," Ranma answered bluntly. "She'll have to be confronted at some point."

"When did you find out about all of this again?" Shampoo asked.

"A couple of days ago," Ukyo answered.

"Something is telling me that she knows I found out," Ranma said turning off the tape.

"How many other tapes are there?" Akane asked.

"This is just the first of ten that we know about," Ranma answered honestly.

"There can be more...?" Akane asked.

"Yes...I didn't stop by after school," Ranma returned.

"That's right, you didn't want to deal with that straight away," Ukyo stated.

"This all is the truth," Nabiki said. "You can take it, or leave it."

"I wonder if Mr. Saotome knows..." Ukyo said.

"He does...he's in a state of denial," Ranma said. "He's probably at the bar getting sloshed as usual."

Ranma stood up, and he needed to take a walk to clear his head. Akane decided to go with him. Nabiki decided to leave the pictures here, and go with Shampoo the cat cafe. Ukyo went back down and re-opened the doors. It was just in time for the dinner rush. Meanwhile, at the bar, Genma and Soun were drinking quite heavily. Genma was trying to actually forget what Ranma asked him. He also was trying to forget his own outburst against Ranma. He knew that as wrong, but he just didn't want to believe it. Soun looked over. He never seen his life-long friend this upset on anything. Considering how much he's drinking...he really must be upset over something. Soun looked over and decided to get to the bottom of what was going on. He also knew Ranma wasn't himself. He also knew Nabiki knew something was up. He just didn't quite put his hand on it.

"Genma, what is going on?" Soun asked.

"Ranma thinks his mother is cheating on me..." Genma answered drunkenly.

"That's a very damned serious charge," Genma returned. He was nursing his drink.

"Yeah...I had yelled at him asking how he could disrespect his own mother," Genma admitted. "I had to leave before things got bad."

"Do you really think she's cheating on you?" Soun said. "After all...it has been ten years."

"I know I was training Ranma...but the boy needed a man's guidance," Genma said.

"Yes, you started training with him hardcore...I'm surprised he still was able to get his required nine years."

"I know...still...this is very...I don't believe Nodoka would do all of that," Genma said ruefully.

"Hey...you Genma?" a drunken customer asked.

"I am," Genma answered in a voice...promising a brawl if he was provoked.

"I know your wife Nodoka...and she's the biggest slut here in Nerima!" He hissed.

"What the hell did you say?!" Genma snapped.

"You heard me...she gives the best head of all times...and puts out quite easily!"

"Genma, don't..." Soun tried to calm him down.

"I believe you should take that back, or there will be trouble," Genma warned one final time.

"You really are a dumbass!" The customer said loudly. "Why do you think your wife ain't been putting out for you...except for once?"

That set Genma off. He flipped the table and he punched the guy _hard_ in his jaw. This caused a chain reaction of a barroom brawl. Soun had to get out and get help. It was not only for the sake of Genma...it also was for the sake of the guy. That guy wasn't properly trained in even the basic martial arts. That guy really wasn't even trained in the more specialized Anything Goes styles that exist. That guy surprisingly was giving Genma a fight, though his upper hand was taken away when Genma picked him up and was nearly about to throw him out the window. He stopped when he saw the cops there. The fight ended. Later, Ranma returned home with Kasumi on the phone with the desk sergeant from the police station. Once she ended the call she told Ranma what happened.

"I figured," Ranma said sighing. "I got to go bail him, and Mr. Tendo out."

"Did my dad get into a barroom brawl?" Akane asked.

"We don't know," Ranma said. "I know he was probably the one who had to get the cops in."

"Right...let's go," Akane sighed.

"No," Kasumi said, "you two stay here."

"I think it's for the best," Ranma said.

Akane couldn't argue with Ranma's logic. After all, she's seen some shocking things today. Kasumi also informed them that the baths were open once again. The Plumber did make the correct fixes. Ranma went straight to his bedroom. Akane did the same, and went to hers. At this point, both needed just some time to themselves. The Dojo was going to be way too dangerous, as they knew a random fight could happen at any moment. After about two hours, Genma returned back. He decided he'd better not go into the shared bedroom. That would make Ranma throw him out the window. Soun spoke up.

"Genma...grab the futon...you'll be sleeping in the Dojo," Soun said.

"Understood," Genma answered, "that wasn't even needed."

"I know...but this all needs to be dealt with," Soun returned.

"I want to know one thing..."

"No," Soun answered, "I respect you too much to even do that...plus Nodoka really doesn't like me much anyway."

"Right," Genma said. "The sad part is...I kind of had a suspicion...but still don't believe it."

Soun nodded as Genma got the futon. He had to lock the Dojo up as well to keep the random people from coming in. Though it wasn't even late evening, it was just tiring. Ranma did step out quickly. He went to his mother's house. It was empty, but he slipped a note into the mail slot. He was going to get the answers out of her. He also made sure that Ukyo brought everything there by then. He was hurting, and he really wanted to know why exactly why this was going on. He also didn't want to hear any excuses. He knew the consequences, but at this point he was prepared to deal with it then and there.


	5. Lay Your Cards on the Table

Accidental Discoveries: Lay Your Cards on the Table

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ranma 1/2. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

 **Notes:** I definitely would want to thank beast man1500, cabrera1234, and Grey Wolf4, for giving me the much needed help...and also for giving me constructive criticisms through this short story.

Ranma knew this day was going to come. It had been about two weeks since he found out about everything. It also had been about a week since Genma had that barroom brawl...and was banned for life from that bar. It had started to take a toll on everybody. Ranma decided that he was going to have to confront his mother about how everything that was happening. He sent his mom a note saying there needed to be a family talk...at the Tendo house. Nodoka she knew the jig was up. It still was going to be difficult. She had to accept the challenge from Ranma. Ranma sat down at the table. He had everything ready. He had the tape deck ready in case she tried to actually deny it. Ryoga (somehow) found his way to the living area, and he really was clueless to what was going on. Hibiki still didn't like what was going on, and he wasn't even involved. He did actually not assume Ranma was the one who did something upsetting in his eyes.

"Ryoga, take a seat," Ranma said.

"Okay," Ryoga said, "I still don't know what's going on here."

"You were lost for the past two weeks, so today you'll find out everything," Ranma answers grimly.

"Whoa, I know we haven't gotten along!" Ryoga said bluntly. "Can you calm down?"

"I'm trying to..." Ranma said.

"Ranma," Nabiki came in interrupting, "everybody's coming."

"Good...now if Genma could look at what's in front of him he'd get the hint," Ranma stated.

"Oh...Ranma..." Ryoga started putting it together. "Did your mom...with another man...?"

"She did," Ranma answered.

"I guess these unmarked tapes are her..." Ryoga stated.

"Bingo, that's exactly what it is," Nabiki returned.

"S-so what's in the envelope?" Ryoga asked.

Nabiki showed him the pictures. He blushed. He set them back in the envelope very quickly. He realized that Ranma was telling the truth. He decided he was going to keep quiet since this was very new to him. He also decided that he got all of this second hand. Ranma and Nabiki knew of this very early on. Nabiki also had found more tapes and pictures that she brought to the table. Akane showed up. She saw everybody and took a seat at the table. Soon those who knew showed up. Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne showed up. They did close down the Cat Cafe under emergency circumstances. Ukyo also showed up, as she closed hers down for the same reason. She did the night before give Nabiki the tapes that originally were found. She too was the one who had first-hand knowledge of what Ranma found out. Soun and Genma came by. Genma still didn't understand what was going on. Soun did...and he had a very grim look on his face.

"Soun...I still don't get what's going on," Genma said.

"You'll find out soon enough," Ryoga spoke up. "Trust me...you'll find out soon enough."

"The young lad is right," Soun said. "If everything is the truth, then why would you discount your own son?"

"It's denial," Ranma said bluntly. "We're going to get the truth out today."

"Hello everybody," Nodoka said bowing. "Ranma you called me here."

"Yes," Ranma said evenly, "please take a seat."

"What is this all about," Nodoka asked.

"Take a look at these pictures," Ranma said. "You don't deny these are yours right?'

She took a look at them. She did confirm that they were her pictures. She passed them to Genma who blushed. He really was in denial. He thought those were for him. Ranma shook his head. Kasumi did serve tea. She felt the strange aura around everybody. She kept quiet and got out of the way. Like Ryoga, she had no idea on what was going on. Ranma decided to bring out the big guns. He decided to use the very first video tape that he's seen. He gave fair warning to those who didn't want to see it again to leave the room. Nobody left. Ranma pushed the tape in the deck...and Ryoga nearly had a nose bleed. He spoke up out of pure surprise.

"Ranma, that's your mother?!" Ryoga asked surprised.

"I can answer that," Nodoka said. "It is me...and all of the other tapes were of me as well."

"W-why would you do this?" Genma asked as Ranma turned off the tape deck.

"Think about it...you and Ranma were away for ten long years," Nodoka answered honestly. "Also think about your exploits that nearly lost our home."

Genma flinched, and then answered. "I know I haven't been around that much but...you could have written me and said you were lonely."

"I wanted to, but you kept moving around I never got a straight address from you," Nodoka returned.

"Mom...question...who was the very first guy you did have sex with outside of the marriage?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, it was a year when you were training," Nodoka said. "Though...the pictures didn't come until after that...and the videos were just five years ago."

"Wait a second...did you get a side benefit from this?" Akane asked.

"Of course," Nodoka continued. "One of my well, dates, paid me to video tape our encounter."

"Which would explain the pornography," Ryoga said still blushing.

"Genma, this young lad here got it quicker than you did...and he just now only found out about it," Nodoka said coldly.

"That...was rough," Genma said.

"Besides...it helped kept the bills paid," Nodoka said. "It also was able to finally help pay off your debts to the others."

Genma felt like Nodoka poured a bucket of cold water over him. It sunk in that he really didn't want to accept the fact that Nodoka cheated on him. It also sunk in on the fact that she was very much hardcore about it. To hear Nodoka admit to all of that, and give her reasons why was rough. He looked over to Soun, who had a very sour look on his face. He knew what his friend was going to ask. Before Soun could answer, Nodoka told the truth on this as well.

"If that's what you're wondering...I haven't dated Soun," Nodoka said. "After all, I'm not going to break up a life-long friendship."

"Yes, that is true," Soun sand backing her up.

"Also...I'm afraid I set a bad example for Ranma," Nodoka admitted. "It really is inhumane to cheat regardless of the circumstances."

"That means I got to get my fiancée situation straightened out," Ranma answered.

"Yes, but that's a different conversation for a different time," Nodoka returned back to the subject.

"That raises one question," Cologne started. "What are you going to do now?"

"Considering here in Japan, divorce is frowned on...I really don't know," Nodoka answered.

"We'll figure this out," Genma said. "If it comes down to it...I'll be the one who takes the blame."

"It's not that simple," Akane said.

"She's right...Mr. Tendo decided at his lowest moments he was going to keep honest," Ranma said. "After all...Akane lost her mother the same time we started training."

"That's right..." Genma said very quietly.

"However," Nodoka said, "If you want a divorce...then it will be granted on one condition."

"W-what's that?" Genma asked.

"We do not bring these good people into it any further," she said. "We've caused enough trouble."

"Mom..." Ranma started.

"Ranma...I will admit something else...I actually _wanted_ you to find everything," Nodoka admitted.

"I kind of figured that," Ranma said. "You were tired of running."

She nodded. After this meeting, she went home. Genma made a call to the bar owner asking if he could work off the damages to the brawl. That was agreed to. Ranma meanwhile he just was shocked, and saddened. He wished that it didn't have to come to this...but it has. He looked over to Akane. She too had to look of fear in her eyes. Ranma then looked around the room. He noted that he was right. He was going to at some point have to figure out this multiple fiancée situation. Once things had settle down...a lot has happened. Ranma had since returned everything to his mother. She decided to go ahead with the divorce. It was rough to have everything dragged out in court, but it was to her benefit. After all that was done, she still wanted to make right with Ranma...who had the rough task of trying to break off these multiple engagements.

"Mom," Ranma started, "it's been a while since everything happened."

"I know," she said, sitting on the park bench. "I wish I could have been more faithful."

"It's over now," Ranma said. "I've long since forgave you for that."

"It really is now very lonely at the house," Nodoka sighed.

"You're welcome to come over to the Tendos," Ranma said. "Dad's been away on a long journey."

"I know, he left me a note saying he was going to set things right."

"Still...I have decided to quit doing that...you know..." she said.

"Mom...I can't really tell you how to live your life," Ranma said. "All I can do is support you no matter what."

"Ranma, you're right...though as to what to do about the tapes and the pictures..."

"That's up to you," Ranma said. "It's a shame really...if you were one of those adult stars from the jump then pops wouldn't have minded."

That caused her to smile. She has remembered a time when Genma really was very clueless. She still decided to keep everything locked away and stored. After all...she didn't want to bring up old wounds. Ranma was able to take care of most of his fiancée problems by having a long talk with everybody. They agreed to break off the engagements, and to let Ranma make his choice. Akane supported Ranma in that quest as well. Ranma was actually glad that all of this was over. While Nodoka did take hits to her reputation because of the divorce, she was still very happy. Genma also felt a weight from his shoulders. It has affected everybody involved; though trying to move on from it is going to be tough.


End file.
